¿Qué pasó aquí?
by ladyshinigami4
Summary: PARODIA: Una serie de eventos extraños le suceden a los akatsukis, van a un mundo donde encuentran sus contrapartes y aparte... ¿Tobi conoce a una vieja malvada? Pero también aparece Naruto... ¿Qué demonios pasó aquí?


**Como bien saben, los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, sino a Madara Uchiha porque él controla a Kishimoto con su sharingan. Si los personajes fueran míos estarían vivos y fueran mis esclavos ^o^**

**Advertencias: Parodia, OoC**

**Sin más que decir, espero que les guste ;)**

**Este oneshot- al igual que el de Jashina- sama (para más info lean mi perfil) es igual de fumado jaja o hasta más xD**

Aclaratorias:

Cuanto Tobi está hablando y aparece las palabras en negrita es porque Madara hace acto de presencia ;)

**Lo contrario a la realidad**

Era un día normal en la guarida de Akatsuki, donde se encontraban: Deidara, Kakuzu, Hidan, Kisame, Itachi y Tobi. Los miembros estaban casi todos repartidos en la sala del escondite ocupados en elaboradas misiones particulares: Hidan leía la biblia de Jashin, Kakuzu veía las últimas ofertas de recompensa, Deidara estallaba pajaritos de arcilla maravillado e Itachi sólo estaba callado escuchando a Kisame. El único que brillaba por su ausencia para felicidad de los demás era el sujeto enmascarado.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad no duró mucho, ya que el ausente hizo acto de presencia luego de varios minutos entrando de manera bulliciosa a la sala; haciendo que todos dejaran a un lado sus actividades personales y lo vieran con fastidio.

—¡Genial! Ya era demasiado artístico el día como para ser tan perfecto hmm —habló con antipatía Deidara.

—¡Senpai! Tobi encontró un pergamino que se ve divertido, y como Tobi es buen chico lo trajo para todos —dijo Tobi ignorando el comentario de Deidara.

—¿De dónde sacaste eso Tobi? —preguntó Kakuzu.

—Es una historia larga... Pero si tanto insisten, Tobi se las contará —dijo el buen chico haciéndose el interesante hasta que se fijó que todos estaban saliendo de la habitación e intentó detenerlos—. ¡Esperen! ¡Tobi promete no extenderse mucho en la explicación!

Pero los demás akatsukis siguieron de largo sin prestar atención a los llamados de Tobi, quien dejó de hablar de forma infantil y chillona para hablar con una aterradora voz gruesa y masculina.

—**¡He dicho que vengan!**

Todos regresaron a la sala intimidados por la repentina orden emanada del enmascarado y se acomodaron para escuchar al buen chico; y se miraban entre sí, buscando una explicación lógica a lo que había pasado. Tobi al ver la cara de sus superiores preguntó con inocencia y con su voz infantil.

—¿Qué les sucede a los senpais? Parecieran que hubieran visto un fantasma.

—¿Qué voz fue esa Tobi? —preguntó Deidara viéndolo extraño.

—¿De qué voz habla senpai? —preguntó Tobi haciéndose de la vista gorda.

—¡Joder! ¡No te hagas el pendejo Tobi! ¡Eso me cabrea! —se descargó Hidan.

—¡Tobi no sabe de qué hablan los senpais! Tobi cree que vivieron una ilusión auditiva —explicó el chico para enmendar su error con el sharingan activado.

—¿Ilusión auditiva? —preguntaron los demás al unísono, se quedaron en silencio olvidando la breve aparición de Madara gracias al sharingan, a excepción de Itachi que fue el único que no cayó en la trampa del Uchiha mayor. Luego de varios segundos todos volvieron en sí con el grito de Tobi.

—¡Tobi quiere contar su historia!

—Supongo que si lo ignoramos será peor —se dijeron todos y se sentaron esta vez para escuchar definitivamente al enmascarado naranja quien comenzó a relatar su cuento haciendo memoria:

_Había una vez un Tobi que iba saltando entre los árboles, como buen chico que era luego de completar una misión. Entonces escuchó que alguien con voz femenina y rasposa lo llamaba._

—_¡Oye chico! —haciendo que el enmascarado se detuviera y bajara hacia donde estaba la mujer. La mujer estaba encapuchada y apenas podía verle el rostro, pero por lo poco que vio se dio cuenta que era una anciana horrorosa._

—_**Oh ni yo que soy más viejo que Kakuzu me veo así, ni siquiera el mismo Kakuzu que es un tacaño se ve así**__. ¿__Usted llamó a Tobi __señora__? —preguntó el ninja._

—_Si jovencito… Quería regalarle esta hermosa manzana roja, ya que parece que su viaje será largo —decía de forma maliciosa la anciana._

—_**Ella como que cree que no tuve infancia**__. Tobi agradece la amabilidad de la señora pero le enseñaron que no puede recibir regalos de gente que no conoce; así que como Tobi es un buen chico continuará su viaje —contestó el ninja de cabello alborotado._

—_Vamos, es una bonita manzana, se ve muy buena —intentó convencerlo la anciana._

—_No, Tobi no quiere. Tobi lo siente, pero ya se va —dijo obstinado el moreno para darle la espalda y seguir; pero fue detenido por la anciana quien no terminaba de insistir._

—_Pero muchacho… —lo llamó la anciana dándole la manzana._

—_**¡Le dije que no quiero**__! —habló esta vez golpeándola y matándola al instante._

_La manzana cayó de la mano de la señora, Tobi la tomó con curiosidad, duró un rato observándola__ y luego sin pensarlo la mordió porque tenía hambre. Como era de esperarse, la manzana en verdad estaba buena y no tenía ningún veneno extraño. Cosa que hizo reír irónicamente al ninja._

—_Vaya, la anciana no era mala, Tobi aprendió a no creer tanto en los cuentos de los niños —se dijo el enmascarado, quien después de haber terminado de comerse la manzana lanzó el cadáver de la mujer lejos de allí; luego se la daría a Zetsu. Cuando se dispuso a saltar hacia los árboles vio un extraño pergamino con símbolos curiosos, lo tomó y regresó a la cueva._

—Y eso fue lo que pasó _—_terminó de hablar el buen chico haciendo que todos lo vieran con caras de desagrado.

—¡Qué desperdicio de dinero y tiempo! —gritó Kakuzu.

—¡Pude haber orado a Jashin-sama! —se quejó también Hidan.

—Pude haberle hablado a Itachi sobre mis problemas amorosos —se quejó también Kisame.

—¡Tobi eres un idiota! ¡Katsu! —lo hizo estallar Deidara haciendo que el pergamino cayera en las manos de Kakuzu quien vio los extraños símbolos.

—Este pergamino es extraño… seguro debe costar una fortuna en el mercado negro —pensó Kakuzu.

—¿Qué dice allí? —habló por primera vez Itachi quien se asomó por encima del hombro de Kakuzu para leer el pergamino. Leyó unas palabras extrañas a los demás—. Si tu contraparte quieres mirar, a Edoras debes entrar.

—¡Eso sonó a juego de críos! —gritó Hidan con fastidio haciendo que los demás asintieran dándole la razón.

Pero de pronto, todo se tornó blanco y los seis ninjas cayeron inconscientes uno tras otro sin motivo y explicación debido a un sello que contenía ese pergamino. Estuvieron así hasta que despertaron en la misma guarida, se levantaron uno por uno en lo que parecía ser su guarida pero algo menos… ¿macabra y simple?

Aturdidos recorrieron el lugar, hasta que entraban veían un espacio totalmente ordenado y decorado con colores pasteles en las paredes. Cosa que casi los hace vomitar, pero lo peor no era eso sino que al entrar a lo que se suponía que era la cocina del escondite habían unos hombres idénticos a ellos, pero de una forma aterradora.

El primero que salió a la vista, era un sujeto idéntico a Hidan en apariencia pero sólo que éste en vez de andar con el pecho semidesnudo tenía un suéter cuello tortuga. Tenía la banda de su aldea pero ésta no era de un ninja renegado y tampoco usaba el collar de Jashin que Hidan jamás se quitaba de encima.

—¿Ese es Hidan-senpai o es una versión extraña? —preguntó Tobi confundido.

—¡Claro que no soy yo! ¡Quién coño eres tú! —preguntó Hidan a su clon.

—Hola, soy Hidan de la Aldea de las Aguas Termales y miembro de Akatsuki.** Y** **éste es mi querido compañero Kakuzu-sama; él es un tipo generoso que cree en religiones. Yo por mi parte, soy ateo** —dijo el otro albino y señalando hacia el otro sujeto que se acercó junto a él para presentarse; éste si era idéntico en apariencia a Kakuzu sólo que sin las cicatrices. Todos se quedaron totalmente estupefactos antes las palabras del otro chico de ojos violeta, tanto así que a Hidan le dio por clavarse la vara de metal que siempre carga encima para evitar que fuera un mal sueño y Kakuzu sufrió un infarto del shock.

—Hola, soy Kakuzu de la Aldea de la Cascada. Ustedes se ven que son de escasos recursos… **¿Quieren que les de dinero? **—preguntó el ninja moreno sacando su billetera y ofreciéndoles dinero. Todos palidecieron ante el comentario del otro ninja moreno; Kisame quería vomitar, Itachi no expresó emoción alguna aparte de enarcar una ceja y a Kakuzu le dio otro infarto. Se acercaron otros dos ninjas a seguir con la presentación, esta vez eran las copias de Deidara y Tobi.

—Hola, soy Deidara y **soy una artista que cree en el arte eterno, y** si… antes de que pregunten… soy una mujer pero que está en desarrollo hmm —dijo la rubia apenada.

—¡Qué clase de insulto es éste! ¡No sólo se metió con mi persona sino también con mi arte! Hmm —decía Deidara explotando un montón de estatuillas de la rabia.

—Hola, soy Tobi y **soy un mal chico**. Soy el que Líder aquí —se presentó el sujeto que tenía una máscara parecida a la de Tobi.

—¡Ah! ¡Senpai clonaron a Tobi! —empezó a gritar el enmascarado corriendo de un lado a otro.

Luego de que el chico se calmó, siguieron los últimos dos que faltaban. El Kisame era totalmente distinto al original, su piel no era azul sino roja y totalmente cubierta de escamas; no cargaba ni una espada encima y el Itachi les sonreía abiertamente. Todos se pellizcaban a sí mismos para despertar de lo que ellos suponían un mal sueño.

—Mi nombre es Kisame Hoshigaki de la Aldea de la Neblina Sangrienta y **soy un especialista en jutsus de fuego**. Por cierto, soy creyente de que la violencia no lleva a nada; por lo que** no me gusta pelear, amo a los dragones y el fuego así como detesto a los tiburones y el agua. Y no es por presumir pero soy muy popular con las mujeres.**

Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso para Kisame quien vomitó ante esas declaraciones. Por su parte Itachi seguía sin decir nada; hasta que se acercó su copia. Le sonreía tanto que le daba repulsión.

—Te falta odio —dijo gruñendo el Uchiha.

—Y a ti te falta amor —respondió sin dejar de sonreír el otro Itachi, quien intentó abrazarlo pero fue esquivado por Itachi.

—¡Hermano! —llamó una joven voz masculina que Itachi reconoció al instante.

—¡Sasuke! —gritaron los dos Uchiha.

El Sasuke al igual que el Itachi "falso" era igual o más feliz que él. Se acercó a su hermano y lo abrazó.

—Itachi, ¡eres el mejor! **¡Gracias a ti el clan se duplicó!** ¡Jamás te odiaría hermano! —dijo Sasuke haciendo que todos cayeran de la impresión, hasta el mismo Itachi.

—Gracias hermanito, **sabes que la base para que seas fuerte es el amor**, el odio no te sirve de nada —decía el falso Itachi mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Sasuke.

—¡Ah! ¡Esto tiene que ser una pesadilla! —gritaron todos al mismo tiempo y en efecto. Al poco tiempo todos se despertaron y vieron que estaban en la verdadera guarida, sin decoraciones ni cosas afeminadas. Pain y Konan los veían extrañados. El primero se veía muy molesto y parecía que tenía ganas de matarlos, la otra sólo permanecía callada. Pain esperó a que todos recuperaran la conciencia y se apresuró en regañarlos.

—¡Ya era hora de que despertaran, por su culpa perdimos la oportunidad única de capturar al kyubi de manera tan fácil! ¡Exijo una explicación de por qué estaban todos inconscientes en el bosque! —gritó Pain totalmente alterado.

Todos hicieron _memoria y recordaron lo que en verdad había pasado:_

_Estaban las tres parejas de Akatsukis, rodeando a Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuriki de Konoha. Lo tenían en sus manos ya que lo habían logrado separar de sus colegas con éxito. Naruto hizo miles de clones de sombra pero los criminales se hicieron cargo de ellos en cuestión de segundos. Como estaba la situación no había nada que hacer, Naruto pensaba y pensaba mientras era rodeado cada vez más por los temibles delincuentes; hasta que se le ocurrió una última técnica que podría salvarlo. Hizo varios clones de sombra y rápidamente hizo el sello pertinente para gritar._

_—¡Harem no Jutsu!_

_Instantáneamente todos los clones de Naruto se convirtieron en la hermosa mujer desnuda, haciendo que a los akatsukis quedaran sorprendidos. Y sin olvidar que todos eran de género masculino y que no satisfacían sus necesidades varoniles por estar siempre en misiones de alto rango, el sangrado de nariz no se hizo esperar; tanto así que cayeron todos inconscientes y fueron encontrados luego por los cuerpos de Pain y Konan._

—¡No puede ser menos incompetentes! —gritó Pain.

—Oigan, usted nos explota hmm —se defendió Deidara.

Al instante salieron los demás cuerpos de Pain dispuestos a castigar a los pecadores; todos estaban aterrados. Sin embargo, Konan interrumpió a Pain por un momento.

—Por cierto, ¿qué se hizo Tobi? —preguntó Konan.

Nadie respondió, Pain procedió a castigar a sus subordinados al hacer justicia: le quitó la arcilla explosiva a Deidara, el rosario a Hidan, le vació la billetera a Kakuzu, hizo comer a Kisame sopa de aleta de tiburón y a Itachi… nada, él mismo se torturaba con su sharingan. Mientras tanto Tobi que había escapado de la cueva estaba saltando entre los árboles.

—Menos mal que Tobi se escapó de Pain-sama. Lástima que no se trajo a Senpai —siguió saltando entre los árboles mientras hablaba consigo mismo—. Entonces todo fue producto de un extraño sueño que tuvieron los senpais y Tobi cuando estaban inconscientes. Es decir, que la anciana no existió. Tobi tiene que dejar de leer los cuentos de niños.

—¡Oye chico! —lo llamaron desde abajo. Tobi se dirigió hacia donde estaba la persona que lo llamaba; tenía una especie de artefacto en forma circular con una aguja en uno de los extremos.

—¿No te gustaría probar mi nuevo invento chico?

—¡AH! ¡Otra vez no! ¡Tobi no se ha despertado todavía! ¡Tobi promete no volver a comer más la comida que cocina Hidan-senpai con sus extrañas hierbas religiosas! ¡Tobi quiere despertar ya de su sueño, no quiere saber más nada de clones, ancianas, regaños o pergaminos!

Moraleja: Jamás comas lo que cocine un jashinista con hierbas especiales ya que las alucinaciones te mantendrán inactivo por un buen tiempo ;)

**Acepto tomatazos, críticas (Constructivas), halagos, amenazas de muerte. Si les gustó comenten, si no igual jaja acá estamos para mejorar y estoy abierta a las opiniones ;)**


End file.
